1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a transparent conductive layer structure and more particularly to a transparent conductive layer structure of a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells have become an important research topic in the energy field sector.
Solar cells can be assembled on buildings, such as houses, moving apparatuses such as cars and portable electronic devices to convert sunlight into electronic energy.
A transparent conductive oxide (TCO) is widely used as a front electrode of a thin film solar cell. A TCO having a rough surface can scatter incident sunlight and thus increase light path of photons in an active layer of a solar cell. The conventional solar cell in accordance with the front electrode formed of TCO is required to be improved.